


Higher than the Stars

by ViridianK



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bird, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianK/pseuds/ViridianK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>http://arthuredfield.tumblr.com/post/123815392682/things-can-get-tough-your-path-may-be-thorny-but</p>
<p>I really liked that drawing and loved the idea of the bird on Piers' shoulder and this is what happened from that :)</p>
<p>So I have never written a song before so this is probably kind of shitty... don't expect to hear audio of this (theo got to hear me on the first draft of it and yeah don't ask im fkin horrible) and it is supposed to be somewhat slow (took me about 3-4 minutes) but read it how you want it to go! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Higher than the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> http://arthuredfield.tumblr.com/post/123815392682/things-can-get-tough-your-path-may-be-thorny-but
> 
> I really liked that drawing and loved the idea of the bird on Piers' shoulder and this is what happened from that :)
> 
> So I have never written a song before so this is probably kind of shitty... don't expect to hear audio of this (theo got to hear me on the first draft of it and yeah don't ask im fkin horrible) and it is supposed to be somewhat slow (took me about 3-4 minutes) but read it how you want it to go! :)

[](http://imgur.com/8wO0sAU)

Piers sighed, standing up and stretching to walk out through the back door of the house. Chris had gone to sleep a little while ago, but Piers wasn’t able to sleep very well anymore. Piers stopped before opening the glass door, the darkened colors of the world somehow reflecting off of his face into the glass, showing what he would look like had nothing ever happened, had he never had to fall so far from the stars.

            Piers shook his head to drive those thoughts from his mind, that’s not what he was anymore, that’s not what was **_part_** of him anymore. He saw the moon rising in the distance, a brilliant white-grey color that seemed to brighten the ever darkening world, the dark purples and blues of the sky melting into a murky veil trying to enclose the only light Piers could find.

            Piers slid the door open, letting the cool night air waft over him before he stepped outside of his man made shelter. He could hear the calls of birds and crickets, mingling together to make some kind night time chorus. He stopped for a moment and leaned over the railing, closing his eyes to become absorbed within the sounds of the world that came out long after he would try to sleep the pain away. He took a deep breath, relishing it and enjoying the clean feeling it brought him, his lungs were feeling freer than they had in the last little while. He no longer felt choked up, trapped, he felt free and alive just standing outside of the building at night, letting the natural world flourish around him.

            He walked over to the stairs, taking them one by one, even wincing when they would creak loudly and momentarily disturb the peaceful chorus of the night. Piers smiled to himself as he continued down the stairs, becoming more and more immersed within the night. He walked out of the back gate, opening his eyes to see the splendor of a midnight world.

            Piers walked out slowly, feeling and hearing the crunching of the grass and leaves underneath his feet. He found an open space beneath the stars and laid down, feeling the crunch of the breaking leaves below his back. He stared up at the night sky, watching the moon and stars, not realizing the light that was turned on in the house behind him, and oblivious to the man that was watching him from the window.

            Piers closed his eyes slowly; hearing a chirp next to his ear however caused him to slowly open one eye to see a starling sitting on his shoulder. He smiled and returned to resting beneath the sky. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly through his nose, oblivious to Chris smiling at him from the window. Chris opened the door up quietly, and then he was able to hear Piers singing.

_I used to be your shining star_

_But now I have my light no more_

_Will you be that spark tonight_

_That could renew my fading light_

_Stay within my sight for now_

_But even Heaven may know_

 

_We used to be inseparable_

_But now I’ve faded from your sight_

_When will you be near my side,_

_I hold you higher than the stars above my eyes,_

 

_You rise to the moon above my face,_

_But I’m still the stars behind your grace._

_My voice has faded from how far we are_

_Your warmth is lost to the depths of night_

_We used to be inseparable_

_But now I’ve faded from your sight_

_When will you be near my side,_

_I hold you higher than the stars above my eyes,_

_Inside of this Iron bound frame_

_You looked on to find my eye_

_But what you thought you saw_

_You wouldn’t recognize at all_

_And you left me all alone_

_We used to be inseparable_

_But now I’ve faded from your sight_

_When will you be near my side,_

_I hold you higher than the stars above my eyes,_

            Chris smiled as Piers came to a slowing stop. He went down the steps, managing not to set off any creaking noises. He saw Piers get up from the ground and look up at the moon, a starling sitting on his shoulder. Chris grinned even wider at the sight, walking up almost silently behind Piers. He pulled Piers into a hug, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the sniper as the bird flew away.

_“I might be the stars above your eyes, but you’re the stars **in** my eyes Piers.”_

Piers sighed, still staring at the moon as Chris started swaying him lightly in the midnight breeze. _“Captain…”_

Chris hugged him tighter. _“It’s **Chris** , not Captain, my shining star.”_

**Author's Note:**

> The picture of the starling was just one i found on google.


End file.
